In The Future
by HazZel and CriMson
Summary: His love faded. She died on a mission. her families was sad. They knew how she died. But it is the wrong truth about her death. One thousand years later a beautiful baby girl was born. She has a mark and special. This time the truth was about to unravel.
1. Prologue

Readers this is the sequel of **I Will Always Love You.**

Here's the prolog, hope you like it and tell me what you think about this !

**PROLOGUE**

One upon a time there was a girl who fell in love with a man who's forbidden to be loved by her. Her mentor. But by the time goes by they couldn't held it anymore. They fall into a forbidden love didn't fought it any longer. They gave in to each other.

Everything seemed perfect, they already planned about their future. But then evil come to separate them. And they did. They changed the man become one of them.

Finally the girl made a decision to hunt him down. However, she failed. Not long after that the girl received a letter told her that the man she loved was about to hunt her down. Nevertheless, she found a way to change him into his former self.

She did.

However, by the time he was restored not long after it he said his love has faded. One day the girl was sent to hunt down all of the evil headquarters', but she died on it. All of the girl's family was sad. They knew how she died. Unfortunately they were given the wrong truth. The truth behind her death was about to reveal after she reincarnated.

One thousand years later a beautiful baby girl was born.

She has a mark.

Moreover, she was special.

This time the truth was about to unravel.

The unbelievable truth.

Hey guys, sorry for the delay… I was busy with school. Who knew the senior year was hard and I barely had time for having fun. It's all about homework! Huff finally I wrote this down and I already wrote the first chapter. Maybe I'll update it in a week or in the end of the months, I can't promise.. but before, let's check for the review ;)


	2. Chapter 1 The Decision

**Readers thank for your review and alert and fav… I love it. Here is the first chapter hope you like it. And sorry if it's short. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 The Decision<strong>

**1000 years ago  
><strong>

The house was big. It could called a mansion. The wall was white while the rooftop was dark brown with garden surrounding it. From the outside you wouldn't believe if it was strigoi's headquarter. It is too beautiful to be one.

"Well, isn't it the beauty, Rosemarie Hathaway?" said a chilling voice from the corner. "I've been waiting for your arrival, sweetheart," it said.

A man appeared from the dark corner. He has sandy brown hair and golden eyes that ringed with red. His body was built up, muscles filled his arms. Moreover, you could see that he has a six-pack. One word to described him: handsome.

"I know that you did the sacraface in other headquarters, this is the last and the biggest. I've wanted to meet you hundred years ago Rosemarie." He said while circling with her "like it said, you are truly a beauty"

"Who are you? And well, I'm happy for making you wait for so long" she answered confidently

"You're the third Shadow-kissed. The special one… and you'll be mine," he whispered before lunged at her with a full speed.

He reach for her throat but she step aside. She kicked his left sight and in a blink of eyes, he disappeared.

Hell, he is fast. Well, he was an ancient one; he said it himself. A hundred years ago. Of course, he would be a bitch to kill.

"You will make a great world, my queen." He whispered. She looked behind her, there was nothing. "Your scent just as wonderful as it said…," he whispered again. This time in her ear. She looked to her side. There was nothing. Again.

Damn he was fucking fast!

"No, it's even more wonderful. The sweetest scent I've ever smelt… hmph I wonder how it would taste.." he said while licked his lips.

Rose was curious. Why was a strigoi, a hundred years old waiting for her?

Not that she was afraid. She knew that maybe every strigoi has already know her name since the night she tortured Boris, the one whom she tortured to get information about strigoi Dimitri.

However, a hundred years ago? Heck! She didn't even born yet. Who was he? And my queen?

These questions circling around her head made her distracted.

Suddenly she was hit from her side making her flying across the room and against the wall. Her head was pounding from the hit and she could taste blood behind her throat. Her vision a little blurry. But she could make out the figure in front of her.

Suddenly she couldn't breathe. It was like the airway was cut off. It felt like when lissa was tortured by victor. But it was not possible. There was no moroi inside. Just her and him. She already told the other to come outside leaving her behind. But luck wasn't on her side today as she met with the ancient strigoi.

"It's even more sweet then I've imagined" he said as he licked the blood that came out from her head.

"What do you want?" rose asked cockily.

"What do I want?" he asked smirking his evil smirk. "You, sweetheart. What I want is YOU," he said gave a phrase in the end of the sentence.

"Why do you want me?" rose asked. She knew that she couldn't win against him. Therefore, she tried to distract him and made a run. She knew it was coward. Now it wasn't the time for it. The time called for the desperate measure.

"To make you my queen." He said with a smile, but you could see the glint of evilness in it.

"And why would you?" she asked trying to be innocent.

"Because I want to and because you're the one who's destined for me. We are meant to be," he said while leaning toward her throat.

There was the pain from the bite but suddenly it replaced by pure joy. She tried to keep her mind not too distracted while she made a plan. He was too engrossed in drinking her blood that he didn't realize she strike the stake toward his heart.

He hissed in pain when it came contact with him, unfortunately it didn't go straight to his heart. The effect from the bite made her a little weak. She tried to run but she has no power left because of blood lost and endorphins.

He was angry. This time she knew she wouldn't make it. She would be one of them. The one she was trained to kill. The one who undead. The one who kill people innocent or not.

She tried but then she gave up. Deep inside she didn't want to fight anymore.

There was nothing to fight for, right? So why would she try?

She was alone. The thought of her being alone and no one cared about her upset her more. She has no one, nothing. So why stay?

Better left, there was nothing to stay for.

However, she did not want to become one of them.

What should she do? She needed to make a decision. Fast. Before it's too late. Before she become one of them.

And with the final decision, she draw the stake toward her chest stabbed it straight forward to her heart. With one last thought in mind, she breathed her last breath and fell to the floor. just before the strigoi came at her.

Dimitri.

Even in her last breath she still thinking of him. She still love him for sure, even though the man already said that his love has fade.

'Dimitri' she thought

"NO!" the strigoi screamed. It was a painful screaming. Sorrow and lost clear in his voice.

Who could have thought that a strigoi could feel sorrow and lost?

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? RnR! XDD<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 The Dreams

**_Readers... i am so sorry. i had a lot of exam on my way... now it's just the final exam left. pray me so that i pass it. _**

**_Thank you for your reviews, story alert/fav, author alert/fav... i really apreciate it. but sorry i don't have time to reply each of your review, but i'll try when i have time. Okay, the next chapter also is my thank you for all of you... Oh yeah and i forgot to mention some explanation... The last chapter took place when rose go into a mission after dimitri told her love fades. And it's where rose die. So the last chapter took place 1000 years ago. Sorry for the inconvenients.  
><em>**

**_The Italic was the dream.. and i took it from VA novel..._**

**_Happy reading readers! :D hope you like it!  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN VA, Richelle Mead Does._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 : The Dreams<strong>_

_1000 years later  
><em>

_Releasing my wrists, he moved his hands up my arms, sliding slowly along my skin. Holding me in his dark, hungry gaze, he pulled me to him, pressing me right up to his body. One of his hands moved up the back of my neck, twining his fingers in my hair and tipping my face up to his. He brought his lips down, barely brushing them against mine._

_Swallowing, I asked again, "Do you think I'm pretty?"_

_He regarded me with utter seriousness, like he always did. "I think you're beautiful."_

_"Beautiful?"_

_"You are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes." _

_His lips moved to mine, gentle at first, and then hard and hungry. His kiss consumed me. His hands on my arms slid down, down my hips, down to the edge of my dress. He gathered up the fabric in his hands and began pushing it up my legs. I melted into that touch, into his kiss and the way it burned against my mouth. His hands kept sliding up and up, until he'd pulled the dress over my head and tossed it on the floor._

_"You…you got rid of that dress fast," I pointed out between heavy breaths. "I thought you liked it."_

_"I do lik-" _

Suddenly the girl awoke from the dream, sweat drenching from her forehead. Her cheeks were a little red from the dream.

"What the hell!" she shouted

Her heartbeat's fast. She didn't know what happen, but she felt excited. She was confuse with the dream she just had.

Okay, actually she was a little embarrassed from it. She just had a sex dream after all.

But when she remembered about the man in her dream, her heartache. She also felt love, happiness, sadness, and longing.

She still remembered the way he touched her with those warm big hands that awakened something inside of her. The way he looked at me with his dark eyes that made me melt.

His velvet voice.

_You are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes_

Without she realized a lone tear fell from her dark brown eyes. One fell, then next, next, and next. When she realized she wiped it away.

She felt sad and lonely. What's with the dream? Is it just a dream? Why she is crying? She didn't even know that man.

She looked to her window and saw that the night still there. The moon that shone brightly proved it.

Huff, another dream. She thought bitterly.

Nowadays she would wake up in the middle of the night because of dreams. The dreams are different though.

She lowered her feet to the cold floor. She walked slowly to the door that leaded her to the balcony in her room.

She opened the door and the summer breeze blew past her, the wind blew her hair softly behind her back. She walked out of her room into the balcony.

The moonlight shone brightly above her head making her hair glow softly. Her skin shone under the moonlight. Her white robe fitted perfectly in her curvaceous body.

She looked like an angel. Just without a wings.

A lost angel.

She still thought about her dreams. What it meant? Did it just a usual dream or it had a meaning?

A lot of question running through her head. She felt a little dizzy. Maybe the lacked of sleep because the dreams should be blamed.

Tomorrow was her first day in her new school. She wonder whether she would have a lot of friends or not. Would they like her?

Guess she should wait until tomorrow to know the answer.

Finally still thinking about the dreams, she walked back in her room and closed the door to the balcony.

She laid on her bed and surrender into the darkness waiting for what would come tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the new chapter. what do you think readers? hmph maybe i'll give dimitri in the next chapter if you review... :D<strong>


End file.
